exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Faceless Haunt
Faceless Haunt '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of easygoing, normal schoolgirl Keri Cross. It is followed by An Endbound Story. Main Arc Beckoning to the House Keri Cross, alongside fellow students and friends Felicia Suncastle, Jessica Starrie, Denise Kingston and Evelyn Morrow, discuss after high school in Leightown. They talk about a mysterious haunted house within the town, and think about exploring it, but Denise dismisses that as a waste of time. The five of them split up and head home. However, they cannot ; a strange fog shrouds their view and reunites them once again, guiding him towards the mysterious mansion, as though the mere thought of it has summoned it. The group enters... and Keri finds herself alone in the empty hall. A mysterious Mask talks to her, whispering about a mysterious master of the mansion who attempts to kill her ritually in order to regain her full power. The person seemingly hides in the mansion's upper floors, but as Keri rushes to find her, she is instantly killed as the stairs become maws and devour her. Saving her Friends Keri is resurrected on the floor of the mansion. She understands that she is unable to die, and will resurrect as long as her task is not accomplished. She delves into the mansion, saving Felicia from a cursed mirror maze seeking to take her soul by force, then dies several times while navigating in a darkened labyrinth of knives to save Jessica. She uncovers two more rooms, saving Evelyn from mysterious demon-like monsters and finally finds Denise in a room. Denise mysteriously accuses Keri, telling her that she is a witch who summoned a horrible entity and caused all this chaos. After a brief confrontation, Keri disarms Denise and breaks the shadowy influence the house had on her. She then tells Denise to take the others and run away. The mask attempts to lure Keri out of the house, telling her the "horrible entity" is defeated, but Keri pays no heed to her and dashes towards the upper levels. Final Darkness Keri is confronted with an abominable monster made of liquid shadow, corrupted by madness and chaos, and briefly attempts to subdue it, before the monster communicates. Slowly it forces Keri to understand... that in fact, she never was Keri Cross at all. In fact, the one who saved her friends was the Apocrypha '''Umbraster, a powerful, tainted faceless spirit that, once summoned by the Witch Keri, stole her identity. The now faceless, shadowy monster is the true Keri after her identity was stolen. Struck with guilt, the girl now known as Umbraster begins to break down and willingly breaks the taunting mask, symbol of Umbraster's monstrosity, before giving her body back to Keri. Moments pass as the now-human Apocrypha and the disoriented corrupted witch float in pure darkness, before courageously uniting their strengths and dispelling the Apocrypha's atrocious Domain and ending the weird phenomena around Leightown. Umbraster and Keri now reconciled unite as Apocrypha and master and try to make the town a better place for them and their friends. Characters * Umbraster * Keri Cross * Felicia Suncastle * Jessica Starrie * Denise Kingston * Evelyn Morrow Trivia * This is the second story referring Apocryphas and introduces it as a recurring concept. Category:Interra Category:Storyline